In electronics, a flip-flop or latch circuit is a circuit that has two stable states and can be used to store state information. The circuit can be made to change state by signals applied to one or more control inputs and will have one or two outputs. It is the basic storage element in sequential logic. Flip-flops and latch circuits are a fundamental building block of digital electronics systems used in computers, communications, and many other types of systems.